


Snow Day

by dwindlingflame



Series: OTP Battle 2k14 [22]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, snow days and silly boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwindlingflame/pseuds/dwindlingflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They didn’t exactly know what a “day off” meant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

One would think “practice cancelled” would mean, “Go home! Enjoy your day off!”

However, to Aomine Daiki and Kagami Taiga, that just meant racing through the remains of a snowstorm to their favorite court and attempt to play another one on one match in 6 inches of snow.

“I’m going to beat you there, Ahomine!” Kagami cried, trudging quickly (or so he thought) through the snow.

“In your dreams, Bakagami!”

Of course, Aomine was faster, somehow. Kagami wasn’t sure how Aomine managed to glide over the snow like he was made for it, but it was starting to annoy him.

“Get back here!”

For the next 10 minutes, both boys raced down the street until they made it to the court, finding it completely empty (obviously).

“Hah! In your face, Ahomine!”

“Eh?!” Aomine pressed his palms to his knees, trying to catch his breath as they both came to a stop. “You cheated!”

Kagami’s forehead was pressed against the fence, using it to hold him up. “Excuse me?” he wheezed, wondering just when it became so hard to breath after running for just 10 minutes.

“You knew that ditch was there!” Aomine pointed an accusing finger at him, causing Kagami to throw him an incredulous look.

“How would I have know that was there?!”

“You just did!”

“That makes no sense!”

“Oh yeah?!”

“Yeah!”

“You know what? Let’s go! One on one! You. Me. Right now!”

Kagami pushed away from the fence, grinning like a mad man as he reached for the ball in his duffle bag lying in the snow next to him. “You’re on!”

Aomine harrumphed, stalking towards the entrance to the court. As he pushed the fence, he noticed the way Kagami teasingly balanced the ball on his finger, watching him with a smug look that made Aomine want to bury his face in the snow.

“Give me the ball! You move too slow!”

“Eh?!” Kagami glared, trying to kick the snow in Aomine’s direction.

It didn’t get very far.

“Fine!”

Kagami slammed the ball to the ground with enough force to bounce the ball into Aomine’s open hands. However, when the ball landed in the snow with a soft thud, both boys stared silently as it sunk lower in the plush substance.

Oh yeah…

“You’re… an idiot.”

“Say that to my face, Ahomine!” Kagami ran to the ball, picking it up and throwing it at Aomine with more force than necessary. Aomine caught it, glaring at him as he stormed onto the court. Luckily for them, the ground was littered with small melting snow salts that had the court covered with a thing layer of slush as opposed to the inches of snow around the fence.

“Let’s go!” Aomine made his way futher onto the court, getting in the center while Kagami followed after him. When Kagami faced him, Aomine crouched low, forgetting just how tired he was just two minutes ago as the thrill of playing against Kagami got his heart pumping.

Kagami took a deep breath, his eyes narrowing just as Aomine passed him the ball. Kagami took it and darted forward. It was a simple play, one to test the waters of his body’s limits (just to see how hard he could go the thin, cold air). He knew it wasn’t going to get past Aomine with such a halfhearted attempt.

However, when Kagami heard Aomine scream after him in a voice he had never heard from him before, Kagami barely had time to turn and watch Aomine slip spectacularly on a chunk of slushed ice before he went crashing to the ground – arms flailing and grabbing at air.

Kagami couldn’t even stop running before he started laughing. He didn’t even register the fact that he stopped dribbling the ball until he stepped on top of it and was sent sprawling down to the cold ground.

The pain was nothing compared to the joy of watching Aomine’s face as he went sprawling gracelessly to the ground.

“OW – HAHA!” Kagami grabbed his stomach, curling into a ball as tears prickled at the corner of his eyes. “You should have seen your  _face_!”

“FUCK! Shut up, asshole! I’m wounded!” Kagami’s laughter only appeared to get louder. “SHUT UP!” Aomine picked up the ball that had rolled over to him and threw it at Kagami’s head.

Kagami wheezed, protecting his face just before the ball made contact. Aomine sat up, rubbing his back where he landed. As Kagami continued to laugh, tears streaming down his face, Aomine could do nothing more but nurse his abused tailbone, muttering something about how much he hated the snow.


End file.
